Anime characters end up in space with Markiplier
by OverTheEdgeOtaku
Summary: Characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, Fairy Tail, Sword Art Online, Blue Exorcist, and Markiplier all find themselves in the outer space of a new parallel dimension. They hear a loud ominous voice. How will they work together to get back to their homes?
1. Outer Space

A/N: Hi, I'm Hannah. I've written some things over on NerdyNat's page. This is a story about characters from Fairy Tail, Fullmetal Alchemist, Blue Exorcist, Swor Art Online, and Markiplier will be included too. I hop you enjoy and that this doesn't ruin fan fictions for you forever.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Edward Elric shouted. "What did you say about me? No one gets away with calling me a speck so small you can't see it!"

"Brother! Calm down! No one said that!" Al said grabbing Ed's arms and holding him back.

"Let me at him!" Ed said angrily.

"No!" Al answered.

"Whoa, calm down! I only meant if you float away we'll have a hard time getting you back," Gray Fullbuster said.

"Being in space is so cool!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled.

"We need to focus on getting back to earth, and our own dimensions." Erza said.

"I agree with Erza," Winry said.

"Me too," agreed Lucy.

"Does anyone know who that gut with the red hair over there is?" Rin Okumura said.

"No idea," answered his brother Yukio.

"I bet he's an alien!" Natsu said.

"He appears human," Kazuto said.

"But SAO appeared to be a normal VRMMORPG too," Asuna said.

"What's a VRMOOPG?" Natsu asked.

"It's a type of video game from my dimension," Kazuto answered.

"What's a video game?" Ed asked.

"Nevermind," Asuna said.

"Well I think he's an alien," Natsu said. "Hey! You! Who are you? Are you an alien?"

"No! And who on earth- in space are you people?" Markiplier said.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail" he said.

Everyone else introduced themselves.

"Okay, well how did I get here?" Markiplier asked.

"It's like this, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Happy, and I went on a job. The dark guild we were trying to defeat opened a portal to another dimension and we found ourselves here." Gray said.

"Al and I came through the gate." Ed said.

"Rin's key malfunctioned and instead of a classroom, we're in space in another dimension." Yukio said.

"Asuna and I tried to dive into a game and I don't know why, but we're here and can't log out." Kazuto said.

"Yeah, well that doesn't explain why I'm here!"

 _I use my powers as the author to speak directly to the characters... "Markiplier, I teleported you here using my powers as the author to be an ominous plot device!"_

"Why?!" Markiplier shouted.

 _"Because... Reasons!"_

"Well can you tell us why the rest of us are here? In a new dimension? In space?!" shouted Gray.

 _"The rest of you are here to entertain the fourth wall called the internet by being in my fan fiction!"_

Everyone gawked.

"Well that was weird," Ed said breaking the silence.

Suddenly everyone heard a distant cry of, "Maaaaan."

"Oh no. Not him. Why is he here?" Erza said.

"Erza! Your sweet parfume led me into your presence!" Ichiya said as Erza pushed a button. The jetpack on Ichia's space suit was activated.

"Uh oh." he said before flying away.

"Now that he's gone, we need to make a plan to get back to our homes. Does anyone know who or what this 'fourth wall' is?" Erza asked.

"I do." Markiplier said. "I make videos for them all the time. We must be in the space the internet calls 'the void' you see-

 _"Or you are in the outer space of my dimension! And by the way, look out for the comet heading straight for you."_

"There's no comet!" Rin said.

 _"Yes there is. I needed to add action so I used my ominous powers to direct a comet at you. Good luck and good bye."_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for leaving it there. Also sorry for including Ichiya and not all the other amazing characters from these anime's. I had the idea for this today and was rushing to publish a first chapter. I might find a way to have Ed x Winry confessions and NaLu confessions. I just have to see how this plays out. Thank you for reading this, I will try to update as soon as I can. Please review and let me know if you have any ideas about what should happen.


	2. Night 1

A/N: I realized that, last chapter I didn't have a disclaimer so

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Fullmetal Alchemist, Blue Exorcist, Sword Art Online, or Markiplier. (or for this chapter FNAF)

I also realized I didn't explain how everyone is breathing. They all have space suits that appeared when they got into space. However Erza got a new type of armor I call Armor of the Cosmos, and Rin and Yukio are half demon so... Also, I wold like to thank RizomataNyan for reviewing, and CassieAnne97potatoes for giving me an idea for this chapter.

* * *

Rin's P.O.V.

I turned around. What I saw shocked me, there was really a comet streaking towards us. Suddenly we were surrounded by a bright light. The comet had disappeared, and we were all in some strange office room. We heard a voice, "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm..."

"NOOOOOOOOO! No No No No No! No. No. No. It's phone guy. Not again. Why this game? I can't live through this in real life. WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Markiplier shouted.

"What do you mean game?" Winry asked. "This seems very real to me."

"Where I come from, there is a series of games called 'Five Nights at Freddie's' they are terrifying. You have to live through 5 nights as a nightguard at Freddy Fazbear's pizza, which is haunted by killer animatronics. Their names are Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. They wander around and we have to check the security cameras continuously. If one gets into this room. We die." said Markiplier.

Phone guy could be heard in the background of otherwise dead silence. Asuna fell to her knees and clutched her hands on her head, she was breathing heavily.

"I- It can't be- This is just like SAO all over again. Except we are physically here, not just virtually. I don't know if I can handle it this time." she said.

Kazuto placed his hand on Asuna's shoulder, "It's okay. Calm down. I'm sure we won't be here for 2 years."

"Mark, did you beat this game in your world?" Ed asked.

"Ye- Well, yeah. But I died a lot before I finally beat it," he replied.

"Well that's just great." i said sarcastically.

"Rin, behave yourself." Yukio said.

"Do you remember how you beat it?" Erza asked.

"Sort of, part of it's just kind of luck though. I mean if an animatronic is right outside either door and we run out of power, then we're totally screwed." Markiplier said.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I gaped at Markiplier.

"Man, it's times like these I wish Laxus was around. He could keep the power on with electricity." Gray said.

"Aye," said Happy.

"No problem! I could take down all these animatronics by myself," Natsu said.

"How?" Markiplier asked.

"Like this, Fire Dragon-" he started.

"NATSU DON'T!" I shouted. "You'll destroy the office and give the animatronics a huge opening. Allow me to explain, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, and I come from a dimension with magic. Natsu has fire dragon slayer magic, he has the abilities of a dragon, Gray has ice make magic, he can make things out of ice, Erza is a requip mage, she can change her armor and weapon at will, and I am a celestial wizard, I summon celestial spirits from another dimension. Oh, and Happy is an exceed, that's why he talks and has wings."

Everyone just stared trying to comprehend what I just said.

"Guys, we should really stop talking. Phone guy is nearing the end of his rant. Bonnie's gonna move around soon."

"We need a plan," Erza said.

"Okay, Lucy, you said Gray has ice make magic?" Markiplier asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Then, Gray, can you block the doors with really thick walls of ice?" asked Markiplier.

"Yeah," Gray said.

"Everyone else, keep an eye on the cameras. And, Gray, I the walls start being torn down, keep re freezing them or something." Markiplier said.

* * *

Winry's P.O.V

At the end of the night, we heard the ominous voice again. _"Congratulations on surviving the first night at Freddy's! You have done well this far, but can you survive 4 more nights?"_

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Al said.

Everyone groaned at the thought of living through this 4 more times.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if the end seemed a bit rushed, I really wanted to post this quickly. Let me know if any characters seen OOC. I want to portray them as acurately as possible. After FNAF they will have to go through another video game and a few more challenges... Thank you all so much for reading.


	3. Night 2

A/N: Hi, so what do you guys think of having to beat FNAF to get back home? I'm not sure how it's possible but I already have 50 views! I didn't know that was possible for 2 chapters. Anyway, here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Fullmetal Alchemist, Blue Exorcist, Sword Art Online, or Markiplier.

* * *

Kazuto's P.O.V.

 _4 more nights?! How can we survive 4 more nights?_ I thought.

"We need a game plan." I said. "If we want to survive 4 more nights in that horror job, we need a good solid plan."

"Right, Markiplier, do you have a plan? And, is there anything we need to know about the second night?" Rin asked.

"Okay, well, on night 2 Foxy becomes pretty active, along with the rest of the animatronics. And Freddy seems to have a way of appearing right outside the door, Gray's ice wall should fix that problem. It worked well with Bonnie. Other than that, we should probably just do what we did last night." he said.

"No problem, my magic energy should be all charged up by tonight." Gray said.

"Good. So now we wait for night," Ed said.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

That night, the voice came back, _"I hope you're ready for night 2!"_

There was a bright light, and we found ourselves in the office again.

"I think we should listen to everything phone guy says, it's been a while since I played the first game that came out." Markiplier said.

Gray put up the ice walls.

Soon enough, we heard phone guy's voice, "Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...  
Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

"Not in any danger," Rin said. "Yeah right."

* * *

Asuna's P.O.V.

*Bang! Bang!*

"Something's trying to break down my ice wall!" Gray said.

Lucy turned on the lights. We saw a bear trying to break in. It's eyes were hollow and black, it's fur looked ripped and in some places we could see a metal skeleton. I had never seen anything like it. I was so scared I couldn't even scream.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Winry screamed.

"Gray reinforce the wall!" Erza directed.

"Got it," Gray said.

"We only need to hold on a little longer! It's almost midnight!"

"Great, for the next 30 minutes, our fate rests on Ice Breath over there." Natsu said, earning him a punch from Erza.

* * *

Gray's P.O.V.

Great. _I'm running low on magic energy. Not now._ I felt sweat on my face. Right before I ran out of energy, we heard a bell.

"Midnight! Yes! We survived!" Markiplier said before I blacked out.

* * *

A/N Sorry I'm leaving it there, Juvia would kill me. I'm an evil writer. If you saw the way Hide and Seek, which I wrote most of, on NerdyNat's page ended you know that. Thank you for reading.


	4. Night 3 and a New World

A/N: OMG! I can't believe this 106 views as I type this! Thank you so much for your ideas. And, RizomataNyan, I will check out Mark playing subnautica to try and incorporate it. I hope you like this plot twist. :3  
Here's chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Fullmetal Alchemist, Blue Exorcist, Sword Art Online, Markiplier, or FNAF.

* * *

Happy's P.O.V.

"Natsu!" I said. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," he said.

"Now that you guys mention it I am too," Lucy said.

"Where are we gonna fine food in space?" Ed asked.

Just then a bright light filled my vision. We found ourselves sitting around a table in a white room.

 _"I use my powers as the author to provide you with whatever food you think of right now!"_

I looked down the table, at Asuna and Kazuto's places, a stew had appeared. At Markiplier's seat was a large bowl of cheese-its and a glass of water. Rin and Yukio had tsukiyaki. I looked the other direction, Natsu had a large stick of fire, Erza had a massive strawberry cake, Lucy had a balanced meal, Gray had something I didn't recognize, and I had a large fish. In front of Ed was a massive apple pie. Winry has a balanced meal in front of her, for some reason nothing appeared in front of Al.

"Hey Al, aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"Oh, what? I'm not really hungry..." Al said.

"You should eat something Al. We all need plenty of energy to survive the next 3 nights." Lucy said.

"Um, well-" Al started.

"Al doesn't need to eat, he has special circumstances." Ed interrupted.

"Okay..." Lucy said looking uncertain.

* * *

Yukio's P.O.V.

When everyone was done eating, there was another bright light. We were back in space.

"I think we should all get some sleep before we are back with those animatronics." I said.

"I think that's a great idea, we all need our rest. Although we don't want anyone to float away." Erza said.

"I can make sure no one floats away," Al said.

"Nonsense you need sleep too, we'll do it in shifts." Erza said.

"No, really, I don't need sleep." Al argued.

"Are you questioning my authority?" Erza asked, glaring at Al.

"No. No," Al said. "We'll do it in shifts."

* * *

Al's P.O.V.

A few hours after everyone had a good amount of sleep, the bright light came back. We were back in the office. Gray put up the ice walls.

* * *

Gray's P.O.V.

 _It's only been an hour, but the animatronics keep attacking the walls. I'm not sure I can keep this up until midnight._

"Gray, you okay? You don't look so good." Natsu said.

"I'm- Fine" I said with a sharp intake of breath. I felt a wave of dizziness come over me and I fell over.

"Guys! We need to destroy the animatronics," Natsu said as he helped me up. "Ice Princess is low on magic energy. He just about fainted over here."

"No- I'll be fine" I said, breathing heavily. "I can do this."

"No you can't. You're breathing funny, and sweating. Natsu and I will stop them from coming in. We can destroy them if necessary." Erza said. "Requip! Flame Empress Armor!"

Natsu dragged me over to the corner, and walked to the other door. "Drop the walls," he said.

* * *

Erza's P.O.V.

I stood in front of 2 animatronics. They looked like a bear and a chicken(A/N: I'm not sure if Chica's a chicken or duck). I slashed my sword at them. The chicken's head fell to the ground, sparks flying. I repeated this process again, bringing down the bear.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

I looked out the door to find two animatronics. One looked like a rabbit, the other like a fox.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" I shouted, both of them were instantly melted.

Suddenly, there was another bright light. We were all standing on a bed of golden flowers.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for that cliffhanger. I had to. So, what do you think of that plot twist? Let me know if you get what's going on with the golden flowers. :3  
I feel a need to apologize to the souls of the children haunting the animatronics, so, sorry children! I had to move the story along!  
I had a lot of free time today, because I have almost no social life, which is why I could write and post 2 chapters within 12 hours of each other. Thank you so much, again.


	5. AN 1

A/N: Sorry guys. I can't post today. Superbowl party, and everything I typed didn't save!? So sad! I am really sorry. I can post tomorrow after I re type everything from chapter 5.


	6. Kill or be Killed

A/N: I'm absolutely shocked that I have over 200 views. Thank you all so much! For the battle phases, a menu will appear in front of the characters, it will be just like when playing Undertale on a computer. Whoever's P.O.V. it is in at the moment has like a portable keyboard to move the SOUL and select FIGHT or MERCY or ACT etc. I also changed some dialogue to address a whole group instead of 1 person.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Fullmetal Alchemist, Blue Exorcist, Sword Art Online, Markiplier, or Undertale

* * *

Happy's P.O.V.

We found ourselves on a bed of golden flowers.

"Yes! This is Undertale! I get to meet Papyrus, and Sans, and Goat Mom! But, oh no. I have to fight that Omega Flowey thing in real life! Nooooooo!" Markiplier said.

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked.

"Never mind." said Markiplier.

The only way to go was right. Suddenly, a golden flower with a face popped out of the ground in front of us.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower. Hmmm... You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go! See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts out weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry! I'll share some with you! Down here, LOVE is spread through... Little white... 'friendliness pellets' Are you ready? Get as many as you can!" Flowey said.

"Don't run into them! They hurt, a lot!" Markiplier said.

I maneuvered away from the white flowers.

"Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try this again, okay?" Flowey said.

I dodged them again.

"Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS! I mean, friendliness pellets." Flowey said before his face turned demonic. "You know what's going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer."

The heart was surrounded by white bullets.

"DIE!" Flowey screamed.

Flowey laughed as the bullets slowly closed in on our SOUL. Suddenly, a ball of fire hit Flowey and pushed him out of the way. A large Goat monster Came into view.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youths... Ah, do not be afraid my children. I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first humans to come down here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." Toriel said.

"Okay, so why exactly do you come here _every day_ to look for people who fell down?" Ed asked.

Toriel was silent.

"And I'm not a human. I'm a cat." I said.

"Hey lady, you should answer me! I'm a licensed State Alchemist." Ed said, pulling out a silver pocket watch.

Toriel remained silent.

* * *

Ed's P.O.V.

 _This is annoying._ I thought when she didn't answer.

"She's not going to answer you. It's not in her programming." Markiplier said.

"Well that's weird. How are we supposed to get any answers?" Natsu asked.

"You'll see, this is like the tutorial." Markiplier said.

* * *

(A/N: that line represents until the save point 'crinkling in the leaves')

Al's P.O.V.

 _Oh no! Why'd she leave us? Where's she going? And where did she get all these cell phones?_ I thought when Toriel left. We decided to follow Toriel.

We reached a small yellow star-like shape. A box popped up 'Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with DETERMINATION. HP fully restored.'

"What is that?!" Winry shouted.

"Eww!" Lucy shrieked. "It looks like a frog!"

A box wth a heart appeared in front of me. There were four options beneath it, ACT, FIGHT, ITEM, and MERCY.

"What do I do?!" I asked frantically.

"Avoid the frog's attacks, then select ACT, you want to choose compliment in the ACT menu." Markiplier said. "Then you can go to MERCY and SPARE it."

"Okay," I said as I followed his instructions.

The thing that was apparently called a 'Froggit' left, and we went on our way.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

Eventually, Toriel brought us to her house. There was another yellow star. A box came up in my field of view, 'Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS fills you with DETERMINATION. HP fully restored.'

When we went into the house, Toriel brought a butterscotch-cinnamon pie out. She then showed us to a small bedroom, where everyone except Al slept. When we awoke, there was a slice of pie for everyone. We went to the living room to find Toriel reading in the rocking chair by the fire.

"Up already, I see? Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug hunting spot. I've also prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you... But I have always wanted to be a teacher. ...Actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising. STILL. I am glad to have you all living here. Oh, did you want something? What is it?" She asked.

A box with 2 options appeared in front of me. It said, Nothing and When can we go home?

"Lucy, you have to ask when we can go home," Markiplier said.

"I don't want to hurt her feelings, Toriel's been so nice!" Lucy said.

"The game won't progress and we'll never leave if you don't." Mark said.

"It's okay, Lucy" Natsu said, putting his arm around me.

"OOOH! You liike her!" Happy said.

Natsu quickly pulled back his arm. I selected, When can we go home.

"What? This... This IS your home now. Um, would you like to hear about this book I am reading? It is called '72 Uses for Snails.' How about it?" she asked.

Another box popped up, Sure, and How to exit the RUINS, were the options. I selected How to exit the RUINS.

"Um... How about an exciting snail fact? Did you know that snails... Sometimes flip their digestive systems as they mature? Interesting." said Toriel.

A third box appeared. It said, Yeah, and How to exit the RUINS. I asked how to leave.

"... I have to do something. Stay here." she said.

* * *

Asuna's P.O.V.

We followed Toriel down the stairs. They led to a creepy dark hallway.

"You wish to know how to return 'home,' do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs." she said before walking further down the hallway.

We decided to follow her.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive children... If you leave the RUINS... They... ASGORE... Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? ...Go to your room." She began moving further down the hallway. "Do not try to stop me... This is your final warning" she said as she moved away.

"You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself...Prove to me you are strong enough to survive." said Toriel.

We entered a battle phase. I tried talking to Toriel, but couldn't think of any conversation topics.

"You have to continuously SPARE her!" Markiplier shouted. "When your HP is low enough, She stops trying to hit you!"

Toriel attacked. I dodged as best I could, when her turn was over I selected MERCY then SPARE. On my next turn I checked her skill stats. ATK 80 DEF 80 Knows best for you. For the rest of the battle, I SPARED her over and over. She eventually gave up and said, "I know you want to go home, but... But please... go upstairs now. I promise I will take good care of you here. I know we do not have much, but... We can have a good life here. Why are you making this so difficult?"

Happy was crying in the background. So were Lucy, who was hugging Natsu, and Winry. Markiplier was sobbing his eyes out. I noticed my eyes starting to sting.

"Please, go upstairs." Toriel was silent for a while. "Ha ha. Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even one of you." She was silent some more before saying, "No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The /ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations... My loneliness... My fear... For you, my child... I will put them aside. If you truly wish to leave the RUINS... I will not stop you. However, when you leave. Please do not come back. I hope you understand."

At this point everyone was in tears. Toriel gave everyone a hug, and walked away.

* * *

A/N: Ugh! Every time I think about the Toriel battle I feel so sad! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading.


	7. AN 2

A/N: Sorry it's been a while, I've been really busy. School has been crazy, along with weather, and parents continuously telling me to stop using electronics. I'll probably be able to post on Saturday. Thank you for your patience. And over 300 views, I'm still surprised.


	8. (Comic)SansThe Conveniently Shaped Lamp

A/N: Hi guys, sorry it's been a while since I've updated. How do I have almost 400 views, seriously, you guys are awesome! Here's chapter 6.

* * *

Happy's P.O.V.

We walked down another hallway for what seemed like forever. Finally we came to a doorway. When we walked through, what we saw shocked us all. Well, all of us except Markiplier. It was Flowey.

"Clever. Verrrryyy clever. You think you're really smart, don't you? In this world, it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person. Hee hee hee... I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you tire of trying-" Flowey said.

"I'll never tire of trying!" Natsu said. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, and Fairy Tail wizards never give up!"

"Well said, Natsu." Erza said.

"Alright!" Lucy said.

"You tell him," said Gray.

"Aye sir!" I said.

"You guys, no matter what you say, it won't change Flowey's dialogue. He can't hear us." Markiplier said.

Sure enough, Flowey had continued talking, "-Or will you give up entirely on this world... ...and let ME inherit the power to control it? I am the prince of this world's future. Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting."

Flowey laughed manically, and sank into the ground.

Yukio's P.O.V.

"What was that all about?"Rin asked.

"Heck if I know," Kazuto said.

"I just noticed this, but you 2 sound exactly the same. Why is that?" Natsu said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rin and Kazuto said at the same time.

"Oh, now I hear it." Kazuto said.

"Yeah," Rin agreed.

"This is really fascinating and all, but we really need to get going so we can get home." Ed said.

"I agree with Edward." Erza said.

"Yes, let's move on." I said.

A ways later, we found ourselves in a forest filled with snow. We continued to follow the path ahead, under Markiplier's instruction.

"Did you hear that?" Winry asked.

"Hear what?" Lucy asked.

"What did you hear?" Asuna asked.

"N- nothing," Winry said. "It must have been my imagination."

"Yeah, you're always hearing things. Aren'tcha Winry." Ed said.

We reached a bridge. We heard a strange voice behind us.

"Humans." it said.

"Mark, any chance you know who that is?" Al asked.

"Oh, yeah it's Sans, he's great!" Markiplier said.

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." The voice continued.

We turned around. I reached out my hand to shake the strangers.

*fart noise*

"AAHHH!" I shouted. "It's a demon from Gahena!"

"Calm down," Markiplier said. "It's a prank."

"Heheh... The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny."

"No it's not," I muttered.

"Anyways, you're humans, right? That's hilarious. I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but... y'know... I don't really care about capturing anybody. Now my brother, Papyrus... He's a human-hunting FANATIC. Hey, actually, I think that's him over there. I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy. Yeah, go right through. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone. Quick, behind those conveniently shaped lamps."

* * *

A/N: Everyone just take a moment to think of a line of lamps shaped like Ed, Al, Winry, Rin, Yukio, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Kazuto, Asuna, and Markiplier. The Natsu and Al lamps would be hilarious. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Thank you.


	9. AN 3

A/N: Hi guys, sorry. I feel like it's been a while since I updated, but I can't post today. I'm on break now though, so I can most likely post this week. I'm not 100% sure the undertale thing is working so let me know what you think of that. Also, to the guest that reviewed this story, I'm sorry, but I don't know the teen titans. I want to appease everyone with this, but I do not have cable and watch these shows through the wonders of the internet. Thank you for reading this far.


	10. The Great Papyrus

A/N: Hey guys, really sorry it's been a while. I haven't had much time for a while. I have had so much to do lately and watched a new anime and started another... State testing also caused a problem. School can be so annoying. It will be easier to update in the summer. Last time we left off with everyone hiding behind the conveniently shaped lamps. Note that I am taking some liberty in the dialogue of the Undertale characters not just because of the number of characters but because this is funnier.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Fullmetal Alchemist, Blue Exorcist, Sword Art Online, Undertale, or Markiplier

* * *

Yukio's P.O.V.

Everyone ran to hide behind lamps that for some odd reason looked exactly like us. When we were all hidden another skeleton walked into the scene.

"Sup, bro?" Sans asked.

"You know what *sup* brother! It's been eight days and you still haven't updated your bad fanfictions! What if a human walked by and there was no update notice for them to see and want to read your awful fanfictions which would bore them to death! You just hang around outside your station! What are you even doing?!" the skeleton said.

"Staring at these lamps. They're really cool. Do you wanna look?" Sans said.

"NO! I don't have time for that! What if a homan comes through here? I want to be ready! I will be the one! I must be the one! I will capture a human! Then, I, the Great Papyrus... Will get all the things I utterly deserve! Respect... Recognition... I will finally be able to join the royal guard! People will ask, to, be my, *friend?* I will bathe in a shower of kisses every morning."

I decided to tune out because this conversation got weird. Weirder than the situation we're in right now.

* * *

Later, Winry's P.O.V.

We parted ways with Sans. Up ahead there's another star. A box popped up in front of us saying *The convenience of those lamps still fills you with determination.* I clicked the save button. We continued walking when suddenly, we encountered something called a Snowdrake. The box that popped up said:

*Snowdrake flutters forth!

I selected Snowdrake then selected Hekle. Suddenly there was a bright, white, light.

" _Using my powers as the author, I have decided the Undertale arc of this fanfiction is over!"_

"Oh come on! We didn't even get to Monster Kid or Undyne!" Markiplier cried.

" _Too bad. I am bored of copying text from Undertale playthrough videos. You will now go back to the void by using the door in Waterfall. Perhaps there will be a guest waiting for you..."_

* * *

A/N: Sorry this was such a short chapter. Does anyone know who the mysterious guest will be? Comment if you do. I'm also going to start a Yuri On Ice fanfiction. I'm hoping to wrap this one up soon, it's kind of hard to keep track of so many characters. Thank you so much to my 7 followers! Until next time.


	11. Final Chapter

A/N: Hey guys! Super sorry it's been forever. This is the final chapter of ACEUISWM. I have no more time to continue 2 fanfics at once. It is also really confusing to use characters from 4 different animes. I think some of the characters have kind of disappeared.

* * *

Kirito's P.O.V.

There was another bright flash of light, and we found ourselves in a purple cave hallway. There was a grey door at the end of the hallway. We walked along and opened the door. For a moment, there was a strange monster in the room. He flickered and disappeared.

"What the heck was that?!" Natsu shouted.

"I don't know flame brain, why would any of us know?" Gray said.

"I wasn't talking to you, Ice Princess!" Natsu snapped.

"Would you two cut it out?" Yukio asked.

"Yes, we need to focus." Erza said.

 _"You have all made it to Gaster's room alive. Congratulations. Now using my ominous powers as the author, I grant you all safe passage to the exact time you were taken from your dimensions. It will be like none of this ever happened."_

Multiple doors appeared around the room. Each one had a different symbol on it.

 _"Choose your door wisely. Each one leads to a different dimension. This is the last time you will hear my voice."_

The first door had the Fairy Tail guild mark. The second had an ouroboros. The third had earth, and the fourth had a picture of the Koma Sword. It was pretty obvious which door led to which dimension. Everyone went to the correct doors and walked through.

* * *

A/N: Super sorry. I think this chapter was pretty crappy. But anyways, everyone made it home safe. That's that. Sorry I didn't consistently update, and for the really short last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction.


End file.
